


fall to pieces

by glassthroat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, so therefore i'm going to drag this over here, there is not enough fic of my ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: ignis murmurs something. ardyn listens - and offers something in return.inspired by an ask prompt: "you make me fall to pieces"





	fall to pieces

such words are enough to make his eyes close for a moment. they have danced ‘round this time and time again, over and over with one another, and ardyn knows that he could break free from this ridiculous cycle - but he has never wanted to. something about the one they call ignis scientia drew him in, over and over until ardyn found himself reeling back out of some baseless fear that to remain so close would be to ignite beyond control, to be aflame in the very manner that ignis’s name suggested. his lips parted a touch and he found his head bowing. there were so many words that he could have spoken in that moment, aware that he could have said much. but there was no possible way for him to ignore the younger man; such was the sheer pull that ignis bore over him. it was, in some ways, simultaneously frustrating and fascinating for the immortal. it had been so long since anyone had lured him in to such a degree that ardyn could not truly recall the last time that any soul had done such a thing.

but there was a shifting from nearby, a noise that drew his head upwards once more and made yellow eyes turn upon the adviser. he nearly flinched as he found eyes the shade of royal green studying him, their color a smoky emerald that made ardyn think of silver-green forests of those trees they named conifers, of pines and firs and cedar and larch and, perhaps most of all, hemlock. such was an appropriate association for ignis was profoundly dangerous, deceptively so; ardyn knew it well enough. those eyes gazed at him, unwavering and resolute, though he could detect a hint of interest. he had, after all, shed many of his layers for the time being; all to entice, surely. but perhaps he had been too brash and too bold in his approach of things. perhaps that was what made it so difficult to gain what he wanted from the young man. there were so many possibilities that ardyn could not have named them all. instead, he could try another tack, shifting courses as easily as some might change clothes. it was of no great difference to him; but his hands had tugged at the other’s pants and he saw that ignis had not fully closed them up yet. so an idea was struck and held fast in his hands.

he stepped forward then, pleased to see that while a hint of wariness touched the features he enjoyed running his hands over, the young man did not step back. and ardyn lowered himself at last, doing what he had not done for an age as the immortal went to his knees. there was no surprise that moved over those features and ardyn was not sure if he was glad of that or not. but ignis gazed down at him with all the hauteur he claimed not to possess and the immortal felt his soul shudder beneath the weight of those eyes. he did not draw back as ardyn stretched his arms out, fingers tugging upon clothing to draw those pants down, the underwear as well - and then ardyn drew his hands back as he gazed upwards at the younger man from beneath heavy lashes of dark shade. such eyes they were, riveting and fascinating; how anyone could think ignis was anything beyond beautiful eluded him in full, his own mouth parting faintly, opening a degree to show a hint of white teeth behind those full lips. and then ardyn licked them slowly, his hands and arms lifting as if he were a supplicant at the altar of worship - and was that not the case right then? he held no pretense in that moment, gazing upwards at ignis in full readiness and felt exposed by that stare.

❝ please, my dear ignis, ❞ he whispered, voice faintly hoarse from a throat gone dry. ❝ allow me to service you - to show you the depths of what you mean to me. ❞

how those vivid green eyes weighed and observed him for a moment. how he felt naked, despite the pants that he still wore. but ignis scientia, scion to the house of scientia, the retainer of the chosen king, considered ardyn izunia and all that he had to offer. they never spoke the words, never dared to slip them into life with their tongues -- yet it was there in their eyes, the way their hands brushed. it was there in the way ardyn would stroke his cheek with his fingers. in the way that ignis would tilt to lean against him in the mornings after they had spent a stolen night together. ardyn offered -- and so it was that ignis would take.

and then ignis stepped forward into those arms that could have torn him to pieces in but a moment if their owner so chose with full understanding that this was a significant event for them both, threaded long and gentle fingers through the heavy thickness of that burgundy hair, and graciously permitted the immortal to service him.


End file.
